deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
K.O.
|-|Base= |-|Little= |-|Adult K.O.= |-|P.K.O.= |-|Combined= |-|Metal K-0= |-|Were Puppy= K.O. is the main protagonist of the Cartoon Network animated series, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * K.O. vs Steven Universe (Completed) * [[Gon Freecss Vs. KO|'Gon Freecss Vs. KO']] (Completed) * [[K.O VS Izuku Midoriya|'K.O VS Izuku Midoriya']] (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) *Kid Goku (Dragon Ball) *Knuckle Joe (Kirby) *Mao Mao (Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart) *Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) *Juggernaut *Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Sonic (Sonic the hedgehog) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Starfy (The Legendary Starfy) Death Battle Fanon Info Powers and Abilities * Power Fist: K.O. can shoot a hand shaped blue energy beam, K.O. also gained the ability to purple and much more powerful version of this attack he can also blast both purple and blue Power Fist's at a time. He can also use the Power Fist to boost someone's speed. * Powerful Punch: K.O. can also use powerful punches K.O. was having a little trouble when he tries to punch a metal but he can now do it, K.O. can punch and break a rock. * P'ower Move Power Fist Fireball:' K.O. can use a attack that is similar to Goku's Kamehameha wave but he can use this attack with one hand instead of two. * Slide Kick: K.O. can use a Slide Kick like Megaman's attack. * Fusion Super Move: Now this attack only shown in games, K.O. can summon a blue energy version of his face to help him. * Super Speed: K.O. is pretty fast since he can clean up Gar's Bodega just in seconds. Transformations * Were Puppy: K.O's very first transformation, he transformed into a were puppy after being bit by Crinkly Wrinkly, in this form K.O. gains dog abilities; ** Now has enhanced hearing and smell senses. ** Now he is faster and stronger than his base form. ** İn addition he can use a move called Bark Blast, this move can his throw opponents far away. * Combined: The result of sharing his body with T.K.O. he doesn't has additional abilities its just him and T.K.O. sharing a body. * P.K.O.: Also known as Perfect K.O. is a fusion between K.O. and T.K.O., in this form K.O. has access to the following abilities; ** All of him and T.K.O's powers and abilities. ** He gains the abilities to give energy to objects just like an battery. ** His stats increases as well. * Metal K-0: K.O. after being roboticized, in this form K.O. has the following abilities; ** Now he can run in light speed since he can catch up to Sonic. ** He can now shoot beams out of his hands like Megaman. ** He can now Spindash, just like Sonic. Future and the Past Versions * Little K.O.: K.O. was pretty weak when he was little. * Adult K.O.: K.O. is stronger than his 8 to 11 year old version by being level 100. T.K.O. T.K.O. is more of an one other side of K.O. than a transformation. T.K.O. also know as Turbo K.O. is a former villian (he and K.O. made a deal, after that they started get along with each other) T.K.O is shown to be much more powerful than K.O. by having the ability to use a strong purple energy field that defeated Mr.Gar and Carol. Feats * Defeated T.K.O. when he was a villian while the others couldn't. * Defeated Boxman Jr. while the others were got injured when they tried to fight Boxman Jr. * Defeated the extra super hard level of the video game known as face of fears. (a game where you face off your greatest fears like a simulation it can be imagined as fears in real life) Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed